


Michael Makes An Entrance

by yoursquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other, POV First Person, bmc, theyreboth kinda twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursquip/pseuds/yoursquip
Summary: Enter the world of Michael Mell as he tells the story of his bumpy and cocky-super-computer-filled high school experience and every moment after, leading up to the departure of college where he takes the time to reflect on his past and run into familiar faces.





	Michael Makes An Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck I'm excite for this... enjoy!

A note from your author,        Michael Mell :

I've never been much for writing stories or books or whatever. I wouldn't say I'm bad at it, I mean, I've always managed to get pretty decent grades in my English classes and I'm a freak about detail. But since the middle of my junior year, after the guidance counselor recommended I use an old spiral notebook and a ballpoint pen with one of those balls of fuzz on the end - totally not my idea - , the idea of writing kind of stuck and became a habit. I would write about the weirdest shit that came into mind, some prompts include: ocean-bed, an idea that had me getting ready to dial the people at Shark Tank (until I realised there is a such thing and it's called a water bed - I was ungodly stoned when the idea had surfaced.) Or, another stellar idea that my warped mind configured, one of the strangest things I've ever thought of : normality within my life. 

Now, that normality bit may have sounded completely edgy but true nonetheless, if you stepped foot into the traumatic four year experience that is highschool at Middle-Borough High 2k15, then you would totally understand my pain.

It's just like any other cliché highschool known to man when you look at it from the outside with it's sucky footall teams and terrifying mascots -ours is Marty the Middle-Borough Mouse who, for some unknown and disturbing reason, looks like a fucked up dog on it's hind legs.

But once you break through the candy coated shell that incases Middle-Borough you find the rotten truth. It's like when you find a box of chocolates and haphazardly grab one without checking the flavor and biting into it to discover that it has one of those nasty ass fillings. 

You get a taste of the nastiness of the school, or rather, what's in it.

Enter my junior year: (I recommend that you buckle up for this)


End file.
